The present invention relates to a cable connector and more particularly to a connector for use with a shielded cable.
Cables having detachable connectors on each end are widely used, especially with ground support equipment for testing aircraft. These cables must be shielded, as stray radiation can result in an unsafe condition when armament circuits are being checked, and, in other situations, might result in erroneous readings. The use of shielded cables with connectors makes assembly more difficult and, in order to make an improved end product, connectors are frequently potted to the cable. This arrangement, however, makes field repair of the potted cable impossible, and the cable must be returned to a repair facility for rework.
Various arrangements have been devised in order to provide an electrical connector for use with a shielded cable so that inspection and repair can be made in the field. One such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,496, which issued Feb. 29, 1972, to Robert A. Williams. In this patented device, a connector is provided for securing a plurality of individual electrical conductors to receiving solder cups or connection pins, the connector having a housing consisting of a coupling means with multiple contact elements on a front portion thereof, a sizing shell that may be axially separated from the coupling means to expose the connection of the electrical conductors with the solder cups or pins, and a housing clamp axially releasable from the sizing shield to expose a separable ring surrounding the cable and being seated against a shoulder at the rear of the sizing shell. A ferrule is confined on the cable to urge a radially expanded portion of the shielding toward the split ring. A backup ring is urged by an insulating grommet sleeve against the ferrule, and a multifingered ring is jammed between the expanded portion of the shielding of the cable and the separable ring. As a consequence, the shielding is securely confined to the coupling means in a manner enabling interior inspection of the connector by removal of the housing clamp, division of the split ring, and subsequent axial removal of the sizing shell.
The main disadvantage of such repairable connectors and cables is that after one or more disassemblies, the braided shield around the cable becomes frayed and broken and subsequent assemblies become difficult, if not impossible, to make.